Twitch
Character Information REAL SIN: Lady Wren Talireth ALIASES: "Twitch" METATYPE: Elf NATIONALITY: Tir Tairngire AGE: 37 STATUS: On Hiatus Physical Description Physical Appearance: Twitch stands very tall at 6'3". Her black hair is cropped short in an outlandish style, with the tips dyed purple or turquoise, or some other wild color. She typically wears street clothes to better blend in, but she has a noble bearing about her. Her skin is sickly-pale, despite her claims that she's quit drugs for good. On the left side of her face is tattooed a tribal thorn pattern. History Twitch dealt with an addiction to Cram most of her adult life. This became an issue when she began seeing Nathaniel Dreen. Dreen found out about her problem and offered to help her get clean, with a small down-payment for the rehab center, of course. Twitch trusted him utterly and gave him the money. She didn't hear from him again. Her confidence and finances in tatters, Twitch fled to Seattle to hide from her shame. She held down a few jobs, but it quickly became obvious that she just wasn't cut out for employment in her current state. With trepidation, she turned to shadowrunning. Twitch paired up with the Infamous Double Jack before he became so infamous and the Truth before he became the CEO of a megacorp. Together, the three took down Gregor the Butcher for their first run together. In her time with the group, she proved herself multiple times as a sharpshooter and solid runner. But she couldn't run from her past forever. Her parents invited her to a party hosted by Lord Janus Everblight in Tir Tairngire, to which she brought her running group as "protection." There, she encountered Nathaniel Dreen once more, and, with the assistance of the Truth, firmly trounced him socially. This returned much of the confidence that she had lost in her previous relationship and also began a short-lived romance between herself and Mr. Johnson. Twitch attempted to stay clean during the stay with her parents, but Double Jack behaved as any good dealer should and gave her what she really wanted. She woke up several weeks later in a rehab facility, her memories scattered. Apparently, Caspar had found her at rock bottom and checked her in to get clean. She believed she owed her life to the mage. Shortly after her return, the group planned its journey to the Cydent Sphere to retake the space station. Twitch fluctuated on whether to join them or not and was flustered by the Truth's marriage proposal. She eventually decided she would rather stay home, and she turned down Jeremiah's proposal, electing instead to explore her growing relationship with Caspar. Twitch is one of the few remaining members of the original Dragon's Den group. She has since been running with Killabyte's group and spending a lot of time with Caspar. Quotes and Rumors Rumors Feel free to add rumors. * She's still on Cram. Quotes Feel free to add quotes. * "SAMPLE QUOTE 1" - PC NAME HERE Contacts Friends * The Infamous Double Jack * The Truth * Johannes * Plays-With-Lightning * Caspar Associates * Doc Grey Category:PC